


Hungry (For Your Love)

by Evoxine



Series: College!Arc [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: In which Sehun gets hungry in the early hours of the morning.





	Hungry (For Your Love)

It's Friday night, and Jongin's sound asleep with a hand flung across Sehun's hips. But Sehun himself is wide awake, laptop perched on his bent knees so as not to disturb Jongin's sleep. He's indulging himself in some World of Warcraft, something he hasn't played for a while, and although he started off a little rusty, it takes him about forty minutes or so before he's settled comfortably in the game once more.

Jongin stretches and shuffles closer, eyes firmly shut, and Sehun tears his gaze away from the screen to smile down at his sleeping boyfriend's face. Stroking Jongin's hair, Sehun casually navigates his way through the game – only to be disrupted by a sudden, loud growl coming from the depths of his stomach.

Sehun flicks his eyes over to the bedside table; the luminous numbers read 1:36 AM. He scrunches up his nose and sighs, a little lost over what to do. Should he ignore his hunger until he finally stops gaming or hunt for food to eat? He's more than willing to ignore his hunger, but he's nowhere near tired, and could really game the whole night if he wanted to.

Jongin interrupts his thoughts with a soft noise, nuzzling deeper into Sehun's touch, and that's all it takes for Sehun to shut his laptop and set it aside. Shifting and leaning down to cup Jongin's face, Sehun teases him awake with pokes all over his snoozing features.

"Jongin~"

Jongin grunts and squirms.

"Jongin~"

With an anguished sounding groan, Jongin cracks an eye open.

"What," he whines, rubbing at his eyes.

"Come get food with me," Sehun says, all excited over the prospect. "We haven't had a late night date in so long."

"Hon," Jongin mumbles, squinting at the clock, "it's almost 2 in the morning."

Sehun warms at the pet name and nods.

"Yeah, fast food's open 24/7."

Jongin gapes at his very enthusiastic boyfriend and finds himself agreeing. Sehun gives him a Great Big Hug and scrambles out of bed to grab the both of them t-shirts and jeans.

"You gave me your jeans," Jongin says, wincing when Sehun hits the light switch. It's like the room is suddenly ablaze with light from heaven.

"Oh," Sehun says, and looks down at the pair he's wearing. "I have yours on. We could switch, but I don't want to."

"We don't have to," Jongin smiles, "you look cute in my jeans."

Sehun beams and tugs his shirt on, Jongin following suit.

"How are you hungry at 2 in the morning," Jongin asks, waiting with a hand in his back pocket as Sehun checks to make sure the door is locked.

"Gaming," Sehun replies, as if that was the obvious answer.

They pad silently down the hallway, hurrying down the steps before slipping out of the building. They're not supposed to be out so late, but Sehun's best friends with their RA, and they can pretty much get away with anything as long as booze and drugs aren't involved.

Automatically threading their fingers together, they set off on the five minute walk to their nearest In n' Out. Jongin's still a little sleepy, so Sehun lets Jongin rest some of his weight on his shoulder. They walk quietly, ever so often trading chaste kisses under street-lamps.

The fast food store has a couple of people in it; a scraggly man in the corner and a college student slumped in yet another corner with a thick textbook in front of him. Sehun gives him a sympathetic glance that the student sighs in response to.

They each order a cheeseburger set, and Jongin drags Sehun outside to eat. Sehun rests his legs on Jongin's thighs as they munch through greasy sticks of potato and piping hot burgers – Sehun doesn't stop eating until he's completely full. Satisfied, Sehun stretches and gazes on as Jongin chomps away.

He opens his mouth and Jongin stuffs a few fries into it easily before going back to his burger.

"It's nice, isn't it? Us, like this."

Jongin hums in agreement and looks at Sehun out of the corner of his eye. A smile plays at Sehun's lips and he looks down at his lap, examining his fingernails before clearing his throat and looking up at Jongin again.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Of course," Jongin says easily, popping the rest of his burger into his mouth. He chews, swallows, and pokes Sehun's calf. "If I didn't I'd be the dumbest person alive."

Sehun flushes happily and stands. "Come on," he says, reaching out for Jongin's hand. "Let's go for a walk."

It's half past two in the morning. They're walking down streets aimlessly, not really caring where they're headed, choosing instead to invest time in one another, fingers tangled and feet tripping over each other. Jongin will nudge Sehun one way and Sehun will respond with a nudge in the other way – this, more often than not, reduces them into a pile of wobbly limbs shaking with laughter.

It's an hour later that Sehun finally decides sleep is a good enough idea. So they shuffle back to the dorms, opening the doors as quietly as they can and creeping up the stairs equally so. Jongin's now much more awake than Sehun is, and Sehun half-orders, half-pleads for Jongin to undress him.

"You're such a baby," Jongin says with no real bite to his words as he tugs off Sehun's shoes and socks.

"It's comfy like this," Sehun says, nodding into the covers. "Very comfy."

"Baby," Jongin repeats, pulling off Sehun's jeans as Sehun struggles out of his shirt by himself. Sehun simply blows a sleepy kiss into the air.

Jongin joins him in bed not a moment too soon and is greeted with an armful of warmth. Fluffy hair is pressed to the underside of his chin and Jongin feels strands flutter when he exhales. Sehun's skin is warm and dry against his own and it feels like he's finally found his place.

Always right next to Sehun, always.

 

 

 

  
Jongin wakes up to a very bright room. He turns his head to the right and sees Sehun – unsurprisingly – on his laptop. Worming his way underneath Sehun's arm, he tries to squint at the screen but is unable to make out anything.

"What're you playing?"

"Minecraft," Sehun says.

"Minecraft? I thought you were done with that a long time ago."

"I thought I was too," Sehun says, clicking furiously. "But I'm building something new for my mansion."

"Oh?"

"I'm building a Jongin Shrine," Sehun declares, grinning down at Jongin's curious face.

Jongin splutters in laughter and tries not to fling Sehun's laptop onto the floor as he cranes his neck for a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
